


day 2

by crowleys_moose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, sleepy!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleys_moose/pseuds/crowleys_moose
Summary: j2- sleepy!Jared





	day 2

Three interviews and being swamped by fans in a too public place left Jared exhausted.

When he stepped into the backseat along with Jensen, he leaned his head back against the seat, and closed his eyes. He felt Jensen’s soft gaze lingering on him, and his fingers intertwined with Jared’s. Even after a near decade of being together, he always gets clammy hands and a fluttery heartbeat. It was truly a cliché- but it never failed to make him melt.

“Go to sleep, Jay- the trip to the hotel will be a bit of a long one,” Jensen said to him quietly, and ran his thumb across Jared’s knuckles. Jared didn’t have to be told twice- he let himself drift off into a dreamless sleep. It was the most pleasant nap he had- one that didn’t involve his mind wandering. For nearly two weeks, Jared has barely gotten any sleep. Some of it was his fault, and there was other factors that affected his sleeping schedule.

Despite his sleep deprivation, he tried to keep everyone happy. Whether it be a fan that was meeting him for the first time ever or a coworker that was under too much stress, Jared didn’t want his problems to be the reason that someone had a bad day. He slipped out of his dreamless sleep when he felt Jensen shaking his shoulder. “We’re here,” he whispered softly, and tucked a lose strand of his hair behind his ear “need any help- getting out or walking?”

Jared shook his head, and he leaned his head up. “Nah, I’m okay,” he told him, and he waited for Jensen to open up the door, and scooted over to get out of the car. A tiny part of him hoped that he didn’t run into any fans- but he was too tired to truly care.

As much as Jared loved his fans, he truly wished that he wore some type of disguise-or whatever. Jared kicked off his shoes and plopped down onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around a pillow. He nuzzled his nose into it, and he inhaled the smell of Jensen.

“Aw, sweet boy,” Jensen doted, and he listened to him walk over to the bed. Jared felt the bed shift, and he felt Jensen’s gentle fingers running through Jared’s hair. He shifted his head, and looked up at Jensen, his green eyes filled with adoration. It was such a soft look, and it was a look that he only saw-well, he was sure that many fans have seen the look, too. Still, knowing that the look was only for him left Jared feeling breathless. “Poor, tired young buck,” Jensen teased quietly, and stroked Jared’s cheekbone with his thumb.

He could hear how tired Jensen was, and he scooted over to make some room. Jensen scooted under the thick covers, and pulled it over the both of them. Jared snuggled closer to Jensen, and curled up against him. “I love you, Jen,” he mumbled into Jensen’s neck.

A soft smile grew on his face when he felt Jensen’s heartbeat sped up, and he felt Jensen wrap his arms around him. “I love you too, Jay. Go to sleep now,” Jensen murmured, and Jared closed his eyes, listening to Jensen’s breathing slow down. He fell into a deep slumber, his fingers intertwined with Jensen’s. Being in Jensen’s arms was home- and Jared never planned on leaving.


End file.
